


Wish Me Luck

by dearpjm



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Standrew - Freeform, i havent written a standrew fic b4 im sry, v awkward steven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 06:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13265847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearpjm/pseuds/dearpjm
Summary: awkward first kisses.





	Wish Me Luck

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this prompt from someone on Tumblr but I can't remember who it was, if y'all know give me a yell. 
> 
> prompt ; 
> 
> "Wish me luck?"   
> "Why? Luck With What?"   
> "Just... In general. I could use some." 
> 
> thanks to my fav @thetryyguys on tumblr, ruby rose u the best.

“Wish me luck” 

Andrew glanced up from his computer screen and turning his head slightly behind his shoulder, making eye contact with the taller man. “Why?” His desk chair spun around, allowing him to face the silver-haired beauty. Steven shrugged his shoulders in response. “Luck with what?” Andrew’s eyes twitched in confusion, as he glanced up at the man awaiting a response. 

“Just… In general.” Steven said, a shy smile graced itself across his lips. “I could use some.” Steven stared down at his feet, his fingers curling themselves around one another. Andrew squinted his eyes in suspicion, Steven had yet to make eye contact with the man and it made Andrew feel far more concerned than he should be about his so-called best friend. He glanced to his right, meeting the amused stare of Adam from the desk over. The quieter man shook his head in response before rolling his eyes and turning back to his work. 

“Steven…” Andrew stared at his younger colleague, before hesitantly standing up. Steven took a fast step backwards, his eyes frantically scanned their office surroundings. No one in Buzzfeed headquarters seemed to be showing the men, any sign of attention all busy at work. Steven hooked this hand around Andrew’s wrist and dragged the smaller man toward the floor’s bathroom. 

Andrew could have sworn he heard Adam let out a snort, but at the rate Steven was dragging him along the space, there was no possible time to look back at his other friend. 

And as soon as the door had shut, they were alone. If Andrew was with anyone else he might have felt a bit threatened at the nature of the atmosphere. But anytime with Steven made him feel safe, awkward but comfortable nevertheless. 

The air around them hung low, Andrew felt an ever-present heavy weight dropped upon his shoulders as he stood, vulnerable with his back toward the door. There was no sound coming from inside the bathrooms other than the inconsistent water dripping from one of the taps into the sink. Andrew lifted his head to watch Steven, the man's breathing had irregulated which was something that happened quite often but still left Andrew feeling concerned about his friends well being. The man who was usually so easy to read was completely unreadable, his usual enthusiasm was void from his pale face and his frequently styled hair was sent into disarray from continuous fingers dragging through the light strands. 

“Dude?” Andrew looked down toward his wrist which was still wrapped into Steven’s embrace. “Are you o-” Andrew was suddenly cut off due to the surprise warm pressure against his lips. As soon as the feeling was there, it was gone, leaving Andrew blinking in foreign surprise. Steven had kissed him. He hadn't even gotten the time to close his own eyes and kiss him back, before Steven was pulling away. The kiss was chaste, and awkward. Warming lips meeting surprised ones. 

And it had left Andrew with wide eyes, a fresh shade of red coating his usually pale cheeks staring in awe at the other man. His own fingers ghosting themselves over his lips hoping to feel the lingering pressure of Steven’s lips against his own. 

Steven wanted to bolt out of the bright white space the two men were standing in. His thoughts were racing, as he stood still in confusion unable to believe that any of the former situation had actually insured outside of his head. 

Half of his thoughts were swimming with self-hatred, he had acted like a prepubescent teenage boy kissing his crush for the first time, he was mentally kicking himself at his own stupidity. While the other half was patting himself on the back for finally digging up the courage to kiss the man he had been lusting over for the past year and a half. 

Steven heard Andrew clear his throat before he was even game enough to lift his sight from his own feet. “So.” Andrew said. “That was really something.” Steven flinched at Andrew’s response, letting go of the grip he forgot he held around Andrew’s wrist. Steven bit his lip, looking up as he in took a harsh breath before meeting Andrew's gaze. Steven opened his mouth to apologise and beg for forgiveness, as he felt rough skin come in contact with his own slightly softer cheek. 

Andrew wasn't that much shorter than Steven but still enough to have to stand upon the tips of his toes to leave a short, burning kiss upon the other man's lips. But as the shorter man was making a move to pull away, Steven laced his hands around the small of Andrew’s back and pulled him back in toward his chest. His own lips more confidently slotting themselves onto Andrew’s own, Andrew’s hand still laid against Steven’s cheek while the other played loosely with the collar of Steven’s shirt. 

Steven’s lips brushed against Andrew’s own with haste, each kiss slightly more demanding and feverish than the last. Steven’s grip tightened itself around Andrew’s back, clinging on for dear life. Both men were reluctant to pull back, even after what seemed to be a decade. Their noses slightly brushed against one another as they try and resort their normal breathing rate. Steven tried to calm the ferocious beating of his heart as it echoed throughout his ears. His face felt hot and he couldn't imagine what he looked like from an outside point of view.

“So.” Andrew said, stepping back onto the balls of his feet but not stepping away enough to distance himself from Steven any more than he needed to. “You didn't need that luck after all.” It came out as a whisper as the blonde man pressed himself against Steven, reclaiming the taller man's lips into his own.

**Author's Note:**

> if y'all have any constructive criticism, leave it for me in the comments. I have never written this ship and before now I was strictly writing for fictional characters. but if you wanna request something you can find me at hallmarkhanlon on tumblr I might do it maybe idk


End file.
